Love is always a battle!
by WASABAH
Summary: Ranma und Akane gestehen sich endlich ihre Liebe...


„Love is always a battle!" - eine Ranma ½ Fanfiction  
  
von WASABAH!!!  
  
  
  
Legaler Hinweis oder Disclaimer:  
  
Ranma ½ und alle damit verbundenen Charaktere und Geschehnisse sind  
  
Eigentum von Rumiko Takahashi, Shogagukan, Viz und Ehapa. Ich habe keinerlei  
  
Rechte daran und werde diese Fanfiction nicht aus finanziellem Zweck schreiben.  
  
„Gesagtes"  
  
*Gedanken*  
  
[Panda-Schilder]  
  
(Aktionen)  
  
-Geräusche-  
  
‚Betonte Worte'  
  
###########################################################################  
  
Dies ist nur eine kurze Fanfiction, ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch.  
  
„Love is always a battle" ist übrigens ein Zitat von Ranma, kurz bevor er loszieht, um Shampoo seine Liebe zu „gestehen".  
  
###########################################################################  
  
Akane lag in ihrem Bett. Sie dachte über die letzte Zeit nach. Ranma und sie waren sich nicht näher gekommen, im Gegenteil, sie ärgerten sich immer mehr.  
  
Daher war Akane traurig, denn sie mochte Ranma gerne. Sie gab es nie zu, doch tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie, dass es so war. Eine Träne rollte ihre Wange hinunter.  
  
Ärgerlich über sich selbst wischte sie die Träne mit einem Ruck weg. Ranma lag unterdessen ungefähr einen Meter weit entfernt, nur durch eine dünne Wand von Akane getrennt, ebenfalls in seinem Bett. Ihm gingen fast genau die selben Gedanken durch den Kopf, mit dem Unterschied, dass ihm jedoch keine Träne aus den Augen quoll, da er sich verzweifelt anstrengte, es nicht dazu kommen zu lassen.  
  
Gleichzeitig standen beide mit einem Ruck auf, wischten sich noch einmal über die Augen und gingen zur Tür. Immer noch synchron öffneten sie die Tür, traten aus dem Zimmer und sahen überrascht das Gegenüber an.  
  
Lange Zeit standen sie so da und starrten einfach nur. Gleichzeitig fiel beiden auf, wie idiotisch das aussehen musste und riefen:  
  
Akane/Ranma: „Was guckst du denn so blöd?"  
  
Verdutzt guckten sie sich an, dann finden sie gleichzeitig an, aus Leibeskräften zu lachen.  
  
Dies tat beiden gut, wie lange hatten sie doch schon nicht mehr zusammen gelacht...  
  
Zusammen gingen sie nach unten, wo es inzwischen Essen gab.  
  
Spät abends sah Ranma, wie Akane draußen stand und in die Sterne schaute. Leise gesellte er sich zu ihr.  
  
Ranma: „Es ist schön, nicht wahr?"  
  
Akane: *Seit wann erkennt ein ‚Junge', wie schön die Sterne sein können?*  
  
Akane: „Jaaaa..."  
  
Zusammen schauten sie hinauf.  
  
Ranma: „Komisch, plötzlich muss ich an diesen verhängnisvollen Tag denken, an dem mich dieser verfluchte Eiskunstläufer Mikado geküsst hat..."  
  
Akane: „Wieso denkst du plötzlich an so was?"  
  
Ranma: „Weil ich gerade ans Küssen gedacht habe..."  
  
Er errötete leicht.  
  
Akane: „Wieso denkst du ‚jetzt' ans Küssen?"  
  
Ranma: „Weil ‚du' neben mir stehst..."  
  
Erstaunt über sich selber, realisierte Ranma erst jetzt, ‚was' er gerade zu Akane gesagt hatte, es war ja schon fast eine Liebeserklärung!  
  
Akane glaubte ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen. Langsam drehte sie sich zu Ranma um, doch der war plötzlich nicht mehr da. Akane flüsterte fast.  
  
Akane: „Ranma?"  
  
Es fing an zu regnen, doch Akane blieb völlig abwesend stehen, der Regen prasselte auf sie nieder.  
  
Ranma sprang von Hausdach zu Hausdach, er wurde immer nasser. Er verstand nicht, was mit ihm los war.  
  
Ranma: *Was ist bloß in mich gefahren? Seit wann bin ich zu ‚solchen' Aussagen fähig? Oh Mann, Akane wird mich umbringen! Ich glaube, ich mag Akane...Nein, ich ‚liebe' sie.*  
  
Er rannte und sprang immer weiter, weiter und weiter...bis er sich plötzlich wie von Geisterhand gesteuert auf dem Hausdach der Tendos befand.  
  
Da erblickte er Akane, die mitten im Regen stand, anscheinend war sie die ganze Zeit draußen geblieben!  
  
Ranma: *Das sieht gar nicht gut aus! Sie scheint so sauer zu sein, dass sie sich in einem Schockzustand befindet! Ich muss sie beruhigen...*  
  
Ranma sprang vom Dach und lief ins Haus. Er holte Akanes Regenjacke und ging zu ihr. Als er ihr die Regenjacke umlegte zuckte sie zusammen.  
  
Ranma sprang sofort rückwärts, um aus ihrer Reichweite zu kommen.  
  
Akane sah ihn erstaunt an.  
  
Akane: „Wieso rennst du vor mir weg?"  
  
Ranma: „Bist...Bist du nicht sauer auf mich?"  
  
Akane fing an zu lache, sie steigerte sich regelrecht hinein.  
  
Ranma starrte sie an. War sie irrsinnig geworden?  
  
Akane: „Wieso sollte ich denn bitte auf dich sauer sein? Du verstehst die Frauen nicht...jede Frau freut sich über so ein Kompliment...Erst recht, wenn es von..."  
  
Akane unterbrach sich. Was war bloß los mit ihr? Ranma näherte sich langsam wieder.  
  
Ranma: „Wenn es von ‚wem' kommt?"  
  
Akane blieb stumm.  
  
Akane: *Ich hasse ihn! Nein, das ist nicht wahr...das bilde ich mir nur ein, weil ich Angst habe, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen, dass ich ihn ‚liebe'!*  
  
Ranma stellte sich neben sie und legte zu ihrer beider Überraschung seinen Arm um Akane, beide erröteten.  
  
So standen sie noch lange mitten im Regen, bis sie sich schließlich ins Haus begaben.  
  
Beide konnten nicht schlafen, sie waren sich bewusst, dass der andere nur einige Meter weit entfernt war.  
  
Akane: *Jetzt bin ich mir sicher! Ich liebe ihn! Aber was ist mit ihm? Liebt er mich auch? Er hat mir auf jeden Fall dieses Kompliment gemacht, aber das muss ja nichts heißen!*  
  
Ranma: *Ich liebe Akane! Das ist mir jetzt klar geworden...Aber liebt sie mich? Sie meinte etwas, wenn das Kompliment von jemandem kommt, aber von ‚wem'? Einem verhassten? Hoffentlich nicht! Vielleicht meinte sie ja von dem, den sie liebt? Das wäre zu schön, um wahr zu sein!*  
  
Plötzlich hörte er einen schrillen Schrei von nebenan, gefolgt von einem Poltern. Blitzschnell sprang er aus seinem Bett und warf sich gegen die dünne Holzwand, die sofort nachgab. Akane bekam fast einen Herzinfarkt, als Ranma urplötzlich mitten durch die Wand brach und sich wild im Zimmer umsah.  
  
Auf dem Boden liegend starrte sie ihn an.  
  
Ranma: „Wo ist er? Was hat er dir getan? Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Ranma sprang neben Akane und stützte sie.  
  
Akane: „Wo ist ‚wer'? Wer soll mir was getan haben?"  
  
Ranma sah sie verwirrt an.  
  
Ranma: „Aber...du hast doch eben geschrien...es hat sich angehört, als wärst du in Gefahr!"  
  
Akane fing an zu lachen.  
  
Akane: „Ich bin nur auf dem kleinen Ball hier ausgerutscht, während ich gefallen bin, habe ich wohl geschrien...tut mir leid, dass ich dich so erschreckt habe...Hast du dich etwa um mich gesorgt?"  
  
Ranma wurde bewusst, wie nahe er sich an Akane befand und dass er sie immer noch festhielt. Schnell rückte er ein Stück von ihr weg.  
  
Ranma: „Ähm, also...wie soll ich sagen, öh..."  
  
Akane: „Ein klares Ja! Sonst wärst du nicht so hier hereingestürmt, erst recht nicht durch die Wand. Gib es doch zu!"  
  
Ranma: „Ja, also...Ja! Ich habe mich um dich gesorgt! Zufrieden?"  
  
Akane drehte sich getroffen weg.  
  
Akane: „Du sollst es doch nicht sagen, nur weil ich es von dir verlange! Nur, wenn du es wirklich so meinst!"  
  
Ranma: „So...so meinte ich das doch nicht! Außerdem würde ich alles tun, was du verlangst, selbst wenn ich sterben würde, würde ich dich retten..."  
  
Akane drehte sich erstaunt um. So ein Kompliment hatte sie dann doch nicht von Ranma erwartet. Lange schauten sie sich tief in die Augen.  
  
Ranma: „Akane...Ich muss dir etwas sagen..."  
  
Nabiki: „Wir wollen heute auch noch schlafen! Also küsst euch endlich!"  
  
Geschockt fuhren Ranma und Akane herum. In der Tür saß die ganze Familie, Nabiki schien das Ganze mit einer Videokamera aufzunehmen.  
  
Ranma sprang wütend auf und knallte ihnen die Tür vor der Nase zu.  
  
Ranma: „Nirgendwo kann man allein sein, sofort hängt einem die ganze Familie am Arm!"  
  
Akane flüsterte: „Willst du denn mit mir alleine sein?"  
  
Ranma lief wieder mal knallrot an.  
  
Ranma: „Akane, weißt du es nicht? Ich..."  
  
In diesem Augenblick zersprang das Fenster durch ein lautes Klirren. Shampoo sprang durchs Fenster hinein, schnappte sich Akane und verschwand auf demselben Weg, auf dem sie hereingekommen war.  
  
Ranma starrte mit offenem Mund auf das Fenster. Leere erfüllte seinen Kopf.  
  
Ein Ruck durchzischte seinen Körper, er sprang aufs Dach. Dort hinten auf einem Hausdach sah er sie. Er wusste, dass er schneller als Shampoo war. Er sprintete los, von einem Dach zum nächsten.  
  
Schon nach kurzer Zeit befand er sich dicht hinter Shampoo, die Akane rückwärts auf ihren Schultern trug, sie schien bewusstlos zu sein.  
  
Urplötzlich sprang Shampoo von den Dächern herunter und verschwand im Wald. Ranma folgte ihr, so schnell er konnte. Er entdeckte sie, als sie einen großen Berg hinauflief.  
  
Oben angekommen warf sie Akane ab und erwartete Ranma. Akane lag dicht an einem Abgrund, der beängstigend tief war.  
  
Ranma: „Verflucht Shampoo, was soll das?"  
  
Zu seiner Verwunderung quollen Tränen aus Shampoos Augen.  
  
Shampoo: „Ich haben dich immer geliebt, aber du hast mich nur ignoriert! Ich können nicht dulden, dass du mit Akane zusammen bist! Du kämpfen gegen mich!"  
  
Ohne Ranma zu Wort kommen zu lassen, griff sie ihn an. Im letzten Augenblick parierte Ranma.  
  
Zuerst beschränkte er sich nur aufs abwehren, da er nicht mit ihr kämpfen wollte.  
  
Ranma: „Aber Shampoo! Man kann so was doch mit Worten klären!"  
  
Shampoo schrie: „'Nein'!"  
  
Und griff Ranma weiter wie eine Wahnsinnige an. Langsam wurde es Ranma zu bunt.  
  
Er griff Shampoo an.  
  
Akane wachte langsam durch Kampfgeschrei auf. Als sie sich aufsetzte, drehte sie sich seitlich, allerdings in die falsche Richtung. Während sie schon rutschte, sah sie noch Ranma, wie er ihr entsetzt nachstarrte und schrie nach ihm.  
  
Ranma zögerte keine Sekunde, mit einem gewaltigen Hechtsprung flog er an Shampoo vorbei, direkt hinter Akane her. Er holte Akane im Flug ein, umklammerte sie und drehte sich so, dass er ihren Fall abdämpfen würde.  
  
Als Akane merkte, was er vorhatte, schrie sie aus Leibeskräften.  
  
Akane: „Neeeiiiinnnnnn!"  
  
Doch es war bereits zu spät. Ranma knallte mit einem dumpfen Knirschen auf den Erdboden auf. Zitternd hob Akane langsam den Kopf. Sie hockte sich neben Ranma und rief ihn.  
  
Akane: „Ranma! Ranma, kannst du mich hören? Ranma, wach doch auf!"  
  
Weinend warf sie sich auf seine Brust.  
  
Akane: „Oh, Ranma, wieso hast du das bloß getan, ‚wieso'?"  
  
Ranma: „Wieso? Ich würde dir nie etwas zustoßen lassen..." Es war mehr ein Hauchen als ein Sprechen.  
  
Akane: „Du...du lebst! Ranma! Ich bin so glücklich!"  
  
Weinend umarmte sie ihn. Vorsichtig und langsam legte er seinen Arm um sie.  
  
Akane schaute auf. Ihre Gesichter befanden sich nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.  
  
Ranma: *Was für schöne Augen sie doch hat*  
  
Akane errötete, aus Versehen hatte Ranma das wohl laut ausgesprochen.  
  
Akane: *Er liebt mich! Ich weiß es, sonst hätte er so etwas nie für mich getan...*  
  
Akane beugte sich schnell zu seinem Gesicht und gab Ranma einen kurzen Kuss.  
  
Ranma fiel fast in Ohnmacht. Akane drehte sich schnell weg.  
  
Aus Ranmas Mund kam nur ein einziges Stottern.  
  
Ranma: „Ak...Aka...Akane...i...ich l...l...l...l...iebe... d...dich."  
  
Ranma brüllte es noch einmal, Akane zuckte zusammen.  
  
Ranma: „'Akane, ich liebe dich!'"  
  
Sie drehte sich zu ihm und sah ihm fest in die Augen.  
  
Sie hauchte: „Ich dich auch..."  
  
Langsam näherten sich ihre Lippen zu einem zaghaften Kuss. Sie schlossen beide die Augen, schnell wurde der Kuss lang und leidenschaftlich.  
  
Ranma: „Oh Akane, ich habe dich immer geliebt, es mich aber nie getraut, dir zu sagen! Wie froh bin ich, dass es endlich raus ist! Oh Akane!"  
  
Damit drückte er Akane fest an sich, als wolle er sie nie wieder loslassen. Akane genoss das, sie schwebte im siebten Himmel.  
  
Akane: „Kannst du aufstehen?"  
  
Ranma rappelte sich langsam, gestützt von Akane, auf.  
  
Eng aneinander geschmiegt und Küsse austauschend gingen sie so nach hause.  
  
Shampoo ließ sich nach diesem Vorfall nie wieder bei den beiden blicken.  
  
Um dem Trubel der anderen zu entgehen, kletterten sie über das Dach durch Akanes Fenster in ihr Zimmer.  
  
Lange lagen sie noch eng aneinandergeschmiegt in Akanes Bett, bis sie schließlich selig einschliefen, Akanes Kopf auf Ranmas Brust, Ranmas Arme um Akane.  
  
Kurz bevor Ranma jedoch einschlief, flüsterte er noch:  
  
„Love is always a battle..." 


End file.
